Aqua Expedition
by Hikasya
Summary: Kemanakah aku mencarimu, Ayah dan Ibu? Apakah kalian masih hidup atau tidak? Aku mendengar kalian hilang di sebuah planet yang berada dalam gugusan bintang galaksi andromeda. Karena itu, aku masuk dalam Aqua Expedition ini agar aku bisa menemukan kalian. Aku percaya aku akan menemukan kalian. Fic request for Kizami Namikaze. [TAMAT]
1. Chapter 1

Air adalah komoditas utama bagi kehidupan manusia. Air adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting demi kelangsungan hidup para makhluk di muka bumi. Air menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Karena perannya yang begitu besar bagi makhluk hidup.

Air digunakan untuk mandi, minum, mencuci dan berbagai keperluan lainnya. Air membuat suasana menjadi lebih segar dan berwarna. Air membuat tanaman-tanaman tumbuh dengan subur. Air membuat semuanya menjadi sehat dan bertenaga. Air membuat semuanya menjadi lebih kuat dalam menjalani aktifitas sehari-harinya.

Bagaimana jika sumber air itu berkurang? Bagaimana jika air tidak ada lagi di kehidupan di bumi? Kemanakah manusia bisa mencarinya? Tanpa air, manusia bisa mati. Tanpa air, hewan-hewan bisa mati. Tanpa air, tumbuh-tumbuhan pun akan mati. Semuanya bergantung pada air. Karena itu, jika air sudah tidak ada lagi. Bencana besar akan terjadi. Bencana alam yang mengakibatkan semuanya binasa. Semuanya mati karena kekurangan air. Itulah yang terjadi.

Kini bencana kekurangan air sudah terjadi. Bumi menjadi panas. Semua perairan seperti sungai, laut, danau, dan lain-lain. Semuanya sudah kering tanpa berbekas. Pohon-pohon menjadi kering kerontang. Hewan-hewan pun mendadak mati. Beberapa manusia mengalami dehidrasi berat dan pada akhirnya pun tewas karena kekurangan air. Hal inilah menyebabkan terjadilah bencana alam seperti kebakaran, badai angin dan sebagainya. Menghancurkan peradaban makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Title : Aqua Expedition**

 **Author : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Shino**

 **Genre : scifi/adventure/romance/family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Date Written : Rabu, 9 September 2015**

 **Setting : AU (in space)**

 **Note : Fic for Kizami Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AQUA EXPEDITION**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABAD 23**

Luar angkasa yang gelap gulita. Banyak benda angkasa yang bertebaran di jagat raya. Sungguh luas dan tiada tepinya. Terdapat misteri di dalamnya. Misteri yang masih belum terungkap dan masih samar-samar dalam penyelidikan.

Di luar angkasa tersebut, lewatlah sebuah pesawat angkasa berdesain futuristik. Terbang dalam kecepatan sedang menuju suatu planet.

Di dalam pesawat angkasa itu, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Salah satunya ada sebuah robot yang sedang memperbaiki mesin yang berada dalam ekor pesawat.

Orang-orang yang berada dalam pesawat tersebut adalah anggota-anggota yang terbentuk dalam organisasi pemerintahan yang bernama "Aqua Expedition". Organisasi yang bertugas menyelidiki suatu planet yang memiliki sumber air yang banyak. Organisasi yang terbentuk sejak akhir abad 22, saat terjadi bencana alam yang mengakibatkan bumi menjadi planet yang panas, kering dan sudah seperti padang pasir. Sehingga para manusia yang tersisa membangun kehidupan di bulan, planet Mars, dan Planet Yupiter. Tapi, ada juga beberapa manusia lainnya memilih tinggal di bumi, hanya untuk melakukan penyelidikan agar menemukan sumber air yang tersisa.

Terlihat di salah satu ruangan di pesawat tersebut, seseorang sedang memandang ke arah jendela pesawat. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, bermata saffir biru, ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya, kulitnya kecoklatan dan berpakaian seragam biru dengan desain futuristik. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedang apa yang dilakukannya, di saat semua teman sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Naruto memandang ke arah luar jendela, di mana tampak ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di luar angkasa. Bintang-bintang yang mengingatkannya akan suatu hal. Suatu bayangan samar-samar tentang orang tuanya yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Dia tidak tahu tentang kedua orang tuanya karena sejak kecil, dia hidup sendirian.

Di tengah merenungkan masa kecil yang amat suram, membuyarkan lamunannya sejenak tatkala muncul seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Naruto menyadari kedatangan seorang gadis yang berpakaian seragam seperti dirinya.

"Ternyata kamu, Sinon," kata Naruto saat seseorang itu telah berdiri di dekatnya. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Ada sedikit rambut yang panjang membingkai dua sisi wajahnya dan diikat pada ujungnya. Bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya. Umur 16 tahun. Namanya Asada Shino.

Shino adalah pacarnya Naruto. Naruto suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sinon karena ada suatu cerita di balik nama panggilan Sinon itu. Di mana saat pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Shino yang saling bertabrakan di masa awal masuk organisasi yang bernama "Aqua Expedition" itu. Naruto kesal karena Shino yang menabraknya duluan. Tapi, Shino yang kelihatan dingin, tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya hingga dia pun pergi begitu saja. Sampai Naruto berteriak kesal padanya dan memanggilnya "Sinon", yang tidak sengaja terlintas dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat memperhatikan tag name yang terpasang di dada kiri Shino. Dari tag name itu, Naruto asal-asalan memanggil Shino. Sampai mereka bertemu kembali di kelas yang sama, saat dimulainya pengajaran tentang visi dan misi Aqua Expedition itu. Hingga masuk dalam tim yang sama yaitu tim Racoon yang terdiri dari 6 anggota dan 1 robot. Lalu Naruto yang terpilih menjadi Kapten tim Racoon tersebut.

Naruto dan Shino mulai berpacaran saat sebelum tim Racoon mulai melakukan ekspedisi pertamanya ke suatu planet yang berada dalam rasi bintang Scorpio. Naruto menyatakan cinta kepada Shino karena menyadari perasaan bencinya terhadap Shino berubah menjadi cinta. Begitu sebaliknya dengan Shino, dia pun menerima cinta Naruto karena menyadari Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sangat menarik hatinya dan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

Kini mereka sedang terbang menuju ke sebuah planet yang berwarna hijau dalam gugusan bintang di area galaksi Andromeda. Mereka akan melakukan penyelidikan di planet itu karena telah mendapatkan laporan dari pusat pemerintahan Aqua Expedition, telah menemukan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan di sana. Setelah adanya informasi yang didapatkan dari tim ekspedisi lainnya saat melakukan penyelidikan ke planet tersebut. Planet yang bernama "Green Planet".

Shino memandang Naruto dengan datar.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Naruto?" tanya Shino tanpa ada suffix "kun" di belakang nama Naruto.

Karena walaupun dia berpacaran dengan Naruto, dia tidak suka memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "kun". Padahal Naruto sudah meminta Shino memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun", tapi Shino tidak mau. Dengan alasan, suffix "kun" itu sungguh membuat Shino risih saat mengucapkannya. Entah apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena sifat Shino yang dingin, kaku, dan keras kepala. Sehingga dia enggan memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "kun". Karena dia tidak suka hal-hal yang manis atau mungkin dia tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa Naruto adalah pacarnya lewat panggilan suffix tersebut. Hal ini bertujuan menjaga kehormatan Naruto sebagai kapten ekspedisi tim Racoon itu di depan para anggotanya. Shino tetap bersikap biasa terhadap Naruto sebagai seorang teman. Walaupun statusnya dengan Naruto adalah pacar.

Naruto tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan Shino tadi.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma bersantai sejenak setelah mengurus beberapa data hasil penyelidikan kita yang sebentar lagi kukirim ke markas pusat di planet Mars," Naruto memegang bahu Shino dengan erat."Ada perlu apa kamu menemui aku sampai di ruangku ini? Apakah kamu merindukan aku, Sinon?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya dengan tampang yang menggoda. Apalagi Naruto memandang Shino sangat dekat. Sehingga sukses membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Shino sekarang.

SREK!

Shino melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya dengan cepat. Secara refleks, Shino berbalik dan menjauh dari hadapan Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan dan perasaan yang berdebar-debar itu, agar tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma memberitahukan kamu kalau sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan lepas landas dan mengorbit ke planet yang akan kita selidiki. Itu saja. Lalu tidak ada maksud apapun lagi selain itu," sahut Shino yang merangkap sebagai navigator yang mengurus arah pemetaan luar angkasa dan menentukan arah lintasan yang aman untuk dilewati pesawat.

"Oh ya? Tidak ada maksud apapun lagi," Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Shino. Lalu dia memeluk Shino dari belakang dengan erat.

Shino sedikit kaget ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Sesaat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sinon ..." bisik Naruto lembut.

"Iya, apa Naruto?" Shino berdiam diri dengan kaku dan membiarkan Naruto memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Sejenak Naruto berwajah sayu. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sinon, aku ... Aku merindukan orang tuaku."

DEG!

Shino membulatkan kedua matanya sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia pun menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kedua matanya juga sayu.

Lalu Shino melepaskan pelukan Naruto itu. Shino membalikkan badannya dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Naruto. Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang simpul.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kamu merindukan orang tuamu yang sampai saat ini entah di mana. Karena itu, kamu menyendiri di sini karena mengingat tentang orang tuamu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya semakin suram saja.

"Ya, karena itu aku menyendiri di sini. Aku sangat merindukan mereka," Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya."Aku tidak tahu mereka ada di mana sekarang. Entah kemana lagi aku harus mencari mereka. Tapi, mereka tidak juga bisa kutemukan hingga saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Namun, aku mendengar kabar kalau orang tuaku juga terlibat dalam organisasi Aqua Expedition ini. Mereka hilang saat tim mereka melakukan ekspedisi ke sebuah planet. Kalau tidak salah, di planet dalam area galaksi andromeda ini."

Naruto menjelaskannya dengan penuh hati yang sedih. Shino mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Karena itu aku merasa inilah saatnya aku mencari mereka. Mumpung aku diizinkan menjelajah ke semua planet yang berada di area galaksi andromeda ini, aku harus mencari orang tuaku. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk mencari mereka. Aku tidak sabar lagi."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Terdengar isakan halus yang menyayat hati. Shino tertegun mendengar sang kapten menangis. Naruto sungguh sedih sekarang.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Shino. Tampak wajah sedihnya yang begitu mendung.

Sekali lagi Shino tertegun. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut dua mata biru Naruto itu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kamu menangis seperti ini sih?" ucap Shino dengan tegas."Kamu jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini. Kamu adalah seorang kapten. Kamu adalah seorang pemimpin sekarang. Tunjukkan sikap wibawamu sebagai kapten itu. Jangan terlalu bersedih dan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kamu harus kuat, Naruto. Kamu harus kuat. Jalani semuanya dengan semangat. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kamu menemukan keberadaan orang tuamu lewat ekspedisi ini. Aku sudah meminta bantuan dengan teman-teman Tim Racoon untuk menemukan keberadaan orang tuamu melalui ekspedisi ini. Mereka mau membantumu, Naruto," jelas Shino yang berusaha untuk menghibur Naruto agar tidak sedih lagi memikirkan tentang orang tuanya.

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Tangisannya berhenti. Ia memegang tangan Shino yang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Ya, kamu benar, Sinon," Naruto tertawa lebar."Terima kasih."

Shino juga tersenyum sedikit.

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Hingga pintu kamar itu terbuka otomatis kembali.

SYUUUUUIING!

Muncul seseorang yang masuk setelah pintu terbuka otomatis. Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut merah. Bermata hijau. Ada tato tulisan kanji "ai" di kening kirinya. Dia berpakaian seragam yang sama dengan Naruto dan Shino. Namanya Sabaku No Gaara.

Naruto dan Shino menyadari kedatangan Gaara. Secara refleks, mereka menjauhkan jarak saat Gaara mematung di belakang pintu.

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ehem, tidak Gaara," Naruto berdehem untuk mengalihkan suasana."Ada apa?"

Gaara menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan kalau Kapten harus bersiap-siap untuk menjejakkan kaki di Green Planet itu. Pesawat akan mengorbit di Planet itu sebentar lagi."

"Oke, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," Naruto mengangguk tegas.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Kapten!" Gaara pun manggut-manggut dan segera berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Shino yang masih diam terpaku di tempat.

Lalu Shino pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Naruto terperanjat.

"Sinon, kamu kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali ke tempatku, Kapten Naruto," kata Shino tanpa melihat Naruto. Dia terus berjalan dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Tinggallah Naruto yang terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"Hm, oke. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesawat pun melandas di permukaan planet yang berbatu-batu dan tidak rata. Di mana terdapat banyak batu berwarna hijau seperti kerikil yang menghiasi pemandangan wajah planet tersebut. Juga terdapat perbukitan yang berwarna hijau dan memiliki tebing curam yang sangat dalam. Tidak ada tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hidup di sana. Semuanya hanyalah padang batu hijau dengan langit cerah yang berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah menjejakkan kakinya ke permukaan planet itu. Mereka menggunakan perlengkapan untuk melindungi tubuh mereka seperti menggunakan pakaian astronot dengan desain futuristik disertai tabung oksigen yang menempel di punggung. Naruto pergi bersama tiga teman lainnya yaitu Sabaku No Gaara, Kirigaya Kazuto, dan Uciha Sasuke. Sementara Shino, Yuuki Asuna dan robot berbentuk musang bernama Kyuubi tinggal di pesawat untuk memantau perjalanan Naruto dan ketiga temannya melalui sistem navigasi dan radar pelacak yang terpasang pada pakaian astronot masing-masing.

Naruto dan teman-temannya pun berjalan pelan bersama-sama. Karena gravitasi di planet ini sangat besar sehingga mereka berjalan kaku seperti robot. Padahal sudah memakai pakaian astronot yang didesain cukup ringan. Tapi, karena pengaruh gravitasi planet itu membuat pergerakan mereka melambat setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari pesawat mereka.

Tujuan arah perjalanan mereka adalah menemukan sebuah gua yang berada di perbukitan curam itu. Di mana ada tangga batu yang dibuat untuk menuju goa tersebut. Tangga batu yang dibuat dengan rapi. Itulah mengapa tim ekspedisi lainnya yang pernah melakukan perjalanan ke planet ini, menemukan tangga batu di perbukitan yang menuju goa tersebut. Sebuah bukti bahwa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang menghuni planet tersebut.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah perbukitan terjal yang sebentar lagi dicapai. Ia dan teman-temannya terus berjalan dan berjalan hampir memakan waktu selama satu jam.

Tak lama kemudian, keempat laki-laki tampan itu menemukan tangga batu yang dimaksud. Mereka tersenyum senang saat menemukannya.

"Teman-teman, tangga batu itu sudah kita temukan!" sahut Naruto senang.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Ya, Kapten!" Gaara memperhatikan tangga batu itu dengan seksama.

"Ayo, kita naik ke atas sana, teman-teman," ucap Kazuto yang tersenyum lebar."Ayo, kapten!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kazuto.

"Oke, Kazuto," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Maka mereka berempat pun bahu membahu untuk menaiki tangga batu itu dengan bersusah payah. Di mana mereka harus menahan keseimbangan saat menaiki tangga satu persatu agar tidak terjatuh akibat daya tarik gravitasi yang sangat besar.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menaiki tangga batu tersebut, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesuatu yang sedang mengintai mereka di atas perbukitan. Suatu makhluk yang bersayap. Bergigi sangat tajam. Bermata hijau menyala.

Makhluk itu merentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar. Ia pun segera terbang dengan cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

WHUUUUUSH!

Dalam kecepatan kilat yang tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa, makhluk itu menyambar salah satu dari keempat laki-laki itu. Ternyata orang yang disambar oleh makhluk misterius itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

Spontan teman-teman Naruto kaget kaget bukan main melihat Naruto dibawa pergi oleh seekor makhluk yang mirip pteranodon itu. Mereka menatap dengan nanar kejadian ini dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

"KAPTEEEEN!" seru Kazuto dan teman-temannya serentak. Suara mereka menggema di tempat itu.

"WUAAAAAAAH!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin karena dirinya dibawa terbang oleh makhluk yang berukuran sekitar 2 meter. Entah makhluk apa itu. Namun, yang jelas dia membawa Naruto ke kawasan di balik perbukitan terjal. Di mana terdapat perkotaan yang terbuat dari batu-batu hijau yang tersembunyi di balik perbukitan terjal itu. Entah kota apa itu. Tiada yang tahu.

Bagaimana nasib Naruto setelah ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hei, jumpa lagi dengan saya, Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Saya mempersembahkan cerita baru untuk Kizami Namikaze yang merequest fic Naruto x Shino dengan tema romance/adventure. Ya, inilah cerita buat kamu, Kizami.**

 **Hm, rencananya sih mau buat one shoot aja. Tapi, dilihat dari segi ceritanya yang adventure. Ya udah, saya buat aja multichapter yang hanya tiga atau empat chapter saja.**

 **Hahaha, lagi-lagi saya buat cerita baru di tengah cerita yang baru belum selesai. Memang sudah penyakit saya begitu. Supaya menghindari jenuh dengan cerita yang tengah saya garap, ya udah refreshing aja dengan cerita baru ini. Kan, ada dua cerita yang mau ditamatkan. Saya sedang mencari inspirasi buat dua cerita itu. Karena itu saya pancing dengan membuat cerita lain yang lebih baru.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini obrolan kita. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Good bye!**

 **Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Berminat mereview cerita ini?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Swort Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shino**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/scifi/mistery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Jumat, 16 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AQUA EXPEDITION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA YA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secercah cahaya menyapa seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Laki-laki yang kini terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang yang terbuat dari batu berwarna hijau. Ia masih pingsan sesaat dibawa terbang oleh seekor makhluk yang mirip dengan pteranodon. Entah makhluk apa itu. Namun, yang pasti dia tidak menyakiti laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu bernama Naruto. Naruto yang belum juga sadar dari pingsannya. Kini dia tidak memakai pakaian astronot lagi. Tapi, dia memakai pakaian desain futuristiknya.

Saat ini Naruto berada di dalam sebuah ruang yang terbuat dari batu hijau. Ruang yang berbentuk oval. Tidak terisi perabotan-perabotan. Hanya sebuah tempat pembaringan di mana Naruto terbaring sekarang. Ruang yang serba berwarna hijau. Lalu langit-langit ruang diperkirakan berukuran 5 meter. Suasana suhu ruang cukup dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun sadar. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati secercah cahaya yang menyapa retina matanya. Lalu ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan tangannya.

"Ng, di-di mana aku ini?" tanya Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Memperhatikan suasana asing di sekitar.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berat bagaikan langkah kaki monster. Naruto mendengarnya sangat jelas. Langkah itu cukup menggetarkan tempat yang terbuat dari batu sehingga seperti terjadi gempa. Padahal tidak gempa.

SET!

Ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam ruang di mana Naruto terbaring. Naruto menajamkan matanya untuk menperhatikan sesuatu yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Ternyata seekor makhluk menyerupai pteranodon. Bermata hijau menyala. Kulit berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Memiliki dua sayap. Tinggi badan sekitar 2 meter.

Membuat Naruto sungguh kaget melihatnya. Makhluk itu menatap Naruto dengan teliti. Bola mata hijaunya menajam. Kepalanya mendekati Naruto seakan-akan mencium keadaan Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Dia tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya membeku karena ketakutan melihat makhluk itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu. Dia mengendus-endus diri Naruto. Naruto semakin panik saja dibuatnya.

Selesai mengendus-endus diri Naruto, makhluk itu berdiri tegak kembali dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan serius.

"Ternyata kamu adalah manusia bumi," ucap makhluk itu dengan suaranya yang amat berat.

Naruto kaget. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau makhluk asing ini bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

"Eh, kamu bisa berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa manusia?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan.

Makhluk itu mengangguk. Kedua bola mata hijaunya selalu menajam ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kami kaum Dynorite memiliki kemampuan untuk menerjemah bahasa asing. Hal itu kami proses melalui akses pikiran kami."

"Kaum Dynorite?"

"Itulah nama bangsa kami. Para makhluk yang menghuni Green Planet ini," jelas makhluk itu."Namaku Grinni. Aku adalah penjaga tempat yang bernama Florite."

"Florite?"

"Itu sebutan kota yang bersembunyi di balik perbukitan batu hijau itu. Banyak kaum Dynorite pemakan daging yang tinggal di sana. Mereka sering menculik para pendatang asing yang mendatangi Planet ini. Lalu para pendatang asing itu dimakan hidup-hidup bagi seluruh penghuni kota itu. Karena itu, aku menyelamatkanmu. Kamu mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Spontan makhluk yang bernama Grinni, melebarkan matanya. Ia kaget setengah mati mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Eh, Namikaze Naruto?!"

"Ya, itulah namaku."

"Aku pernah mendengar namamu dari orang yang kukenal. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Namikaze Minato."

DEG!

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Namikaze Minato? Itu adalah nama sang Ayah. Ayah yang sangat dirindukannya sepenuh hati. Ayah yang dicarinya selama ini. Ayah yang sangat disayanginya. Kini dari Grinni, ia mengetahui bahwa sang Ayah memang berada di Planet ini. Betapa senangnya. Ini adalah kabar yang baik.

Dengan perasaan yang bergetar, Naruto pun berbicara lagi pada Grinni.

"Namikaze Minato itu adalah Ayahku, Grinni."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya, Ayahku sudah menghilang sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu saat mengikuti ekspedisi ke sebuah planet yang berada di area galaksi Andromeda. Karena itu, aku mencarinya melalui organisasi Aqua Expedition ini. Aku berharap harapanku untuk menemukan Ayah dan Ibuku dalam keadaan hidup dapat terwujudkan. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membawa mereka pulang bersama ke Bulan."

Grinni mendengarkannya dengan baik. Makhluk itu memasang wajah yang sedih. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Harapanmu memang terwujudkan, Naruto."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Grinni dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Grinni tersenyum.

"Ayahmu masih hidup, Naruto."

Naruto tersentak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A-Ayahku masih hidup?"

"Iya," Grinni mengangguk."Dia sekarang bersamaku. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengantarmu menemui Ayahmu sekarang."

SREK!

Naruto bangkit dari baringnya. Terasa enteng. Ia bisa bergerak dengan leluasa padahal tekanan gravitasi di Planet ini cukup besar. Tapi, rasanya badannya bisa digerakkan dengan mudah seperti di Bulan. Kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi? Mungkin tekanan gravitasi di sekitar ruang itu sudah seimbang. Mungkin ada suatu alat canggih yang bisa mengontrol tekanan gravitasi Planet itu. Entahlah, tiada yang tahu.

Tatapan mata Naruto sangat serius ke arah Grinni. Ia berwajah kusut.

"Ya, Grinni. Antarkan aku menemui Ayahku sekarang juga. Aku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya."

Makhluk itu mengangguk cepat. Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ayo, ikut aku!"

Maka Naruto bangkit berdiri dari pembaringan itu. Grinni yang berjalan keluar. Lalu diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TOUSAN!"

Seruan Naruto menggema di saat menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang dan berpakaian jubah terusan berwarna hijau. Pria itu berdiri di depan sebuah air terjun berwarna hijau di antara dua perbukitan batu hijau yang sangat terjal. Dia menoleh di saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Tousan."

Pria itu yang bernama Minato. Ayahnya Naruto. Ternyata ia masih hidup. Naruto tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya lagi.

"Hm, siapa?" gumam Minato yang keheranan.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Sementara Grinni berdiri tak jauh dari mulut goa. Goa yang merupakan jalan menuju tempat tinggal Grinni. Grinni tersenyum senang karena bisa mempertemukan Ayah dan anak yang telah terpisah sejak lama.

Begitu dekat, Naruto tersenyum lebar saat menatap sang Ayah. Sang Ayah pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kamu siapa, nak? Kenapa kamu memanggilku Tousan?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Sang anak pun menjawabnya.

"Ini aku, Tousan. Anakmu, Namikaze Naruto."

Sang Ayah memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersentak.

"NARUTO! ANAKKU!" seru Minato yang tertawa senang sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat."Ternyata kamu sudah besar sekarang. Tousan tidak menyangka Tousan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, nak."

Naruto membalas pelukan sang Ayah. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Iya, Tousan. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa bertemu Tousan lagi. Aku merindukan Tousan."

"Tousan juga merindukanmu."

Mereka saling berpelukan sambil melepas rindu. Grinni terharu melihatnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membahagiakan.

Sedetik kemudian, Ayah dan anak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Minato tersenyum sambil memegang bahu sang anak.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa sampai kemari, Naruto?"

Naruto menyengir lebar. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Itu karena aku juga masuk dalam organisasi Aqua Expedition itu, Tousan. Aku adalah Kapten yang memimpin sebuah tim. Namanya tim Racoon. Sekarang kami sedang mendapatkan tugas untuk menyelidiki di area galaksi Andromeda ini. Jadi, tujuan kami sekarang adalah Planet ini. Karena itu, kami menyelidiki Planet ini. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, tahu-tahu aku dibawa oleh makhluk asing. Ternyata namanya Grinni, penjaga Planet ini. Dia sangat baik dan mengajak aku untuk bertemu dengan Tousan. Aku senang sekali sekarang karena sudah menemukan Tousan."

Minato tersenyum mendengarkannya. Dia bangga sang anak sudah menjadi orang yang sangat hebat sekarang.

"Oh, begitu. Hebat juga kamu, Naruto. Kamu sudah menjadi Kapten sekarang. Tousan bangga padamu, nak," Minato menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Hehehe, aku memang anak Tousan yang hebat."

"Hehehe ... Kamu ini."

Ayah dan anak sama-sama menyengir lebar. Tawa mereka berdua menggema di area air terjun yang membentuk sungai mengalir di sepanjang kaki perbukitan sebelah kanan. Airnya berwarna hijau tapi jernih. Suasana cukup dingin dan berkabut akibat efek dari air terjun itu sendiri.

Lalu tawa mereka pun menghilang. Saat bersamaan, Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Oh iya, Tousan. Mana Kaasan? Aku tidak melihatnya di sini?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Sejenak Minato terdiam. Dia cukup kaget ketika Naruto menanyakan tentang Ibunya yaitu Namikaze Kushina. Seketika raut muka Minato berubah kusut.

"Kaasan-mu ... Dia ..."

Pandangan Naruto dilayangkan ke arah Ayahnya. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa, Tousan? Mana Kaasan?"

Minato menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Setelah itu, dia menghelakan napas beratnya.

"Kaasan-mu ... Dia sudah lama meninggal sejak dua belas yang tahun, Naruto."

CTAAAR!

Naruto kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia syok di tempat.

"A-APA?! KAASAN MENINGGAL?!"

Minato mengangguk pelan.

"Kejadiannya pada saat melakukan ekspedisi ke Planet ini. Tousan, Kaasan dan anggota-anggota lainnya diserang oleh kelompok makhluk yang bernama Dynorite. Bangsa Dynorite yang suka memakan daging. Mereka menculik para anggota, termasuk Kaasan-mu. Sementara Tousan diselamatkan oleh Grinni. Lalu Grinni berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Kaasan dan para anggota. Tapi, terlambat mereka mati karena menjadi santapan para Dynorite pemakan daging. Grinni sangat menyesali dirinya yang terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Kaasan-mu. Tousan tidak menyalahkannya dan menganggap ini sebagai takdir Tuhan. Ya, Tousan harus tegar dan kuat menjalani semua ini. Lalu Grinni pun menjaga Tousan dan merawat Tousan di lembah ini, tempat yang jauh dari kota Florite. Grinni melindungi keberadaan Tousan agar tidak terendus oleh para Dynorite yang lain. Jika tidak, Tousan akan dimakan oleh mereka. Maka Grinni menyuruh Tousan untuk bersembunyi di sini sampai Grinni menemukan caranya agar Tousan bisa kembali ke tempat asal Tousan."

Dengan muka yang kusut dan hati yang bergetar, Naruto mendengarkannya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena tidak menyangka sang Ibu harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Rasanya kesal dan marah terhadap para makhluk asing yang telah membunuh sang Ibu. Naruto geram. Ia marah sekali.

"Dasar, para Dynorite pemakan daging itu! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka karena sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa! Tousan, ayo lakukan sesuatu untuk memberikan mereka pelajaran!" sembur Naruto dengan wajah yang merah padam. Gigi-giginya menggeretak. Kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat.

Sang Ayah memandangnya dengan lirih. Lalu ia memegang bahu Naruto lagi.

"Sabar, Naruto. Sabar. Kita tidak boleh bertindak keras terhadap mereka. Kehidupan di Planet ini tidak boleh kita ganggu. Hal ini, akan menimbulkan masalah yang sangat besar nantinya. Tousan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

"Tapi, Tousan ... Tindakan mereka sudah keterlaluan. Lalu ...," tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak."Oh iya, teman-temanku. Shino dan lainnya ...!"

"Kenapa, Naruto?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya.

Wajah Naruto sangat kusut saat memandang Ayahnya.

"Aku khawatir kalau teman-temanku akan diserang oleh kelompok Dynorite pemakan daging. Aku takut mereka kenapa-kenapa, Tousan. Karena itu, aku harus kembali ke tempat di mana mereka berada saat aku dibawa Grinni."

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya. Minato terperanjat.

"NARUTO, TUNGGU!" teriak Minato keras.

Grinni yang sedari tadi diam melihat interaksi Naruto dan Ayahnya itu, langsung menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Grinni.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan makhluk berukuran 2 meter itu.

"Aku ingin menemui teman-temanku yang tertinggal tak jauh dari bukit itu."

"Teman-temanmu itu ya?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Mereka aman-aman saja," ungkap Grinni yang tersenyum."Mereka juga ada di sini. Sesudah membawamu ke sini. Aku kembali lagi untuk segera menjemput mereka sebelum para Dynorite mengendus keberadaan mereka."

Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Mereka ada di sini juga?"

Grinni mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat sekarang. Aku menyuruh mereka semua untuk naik lagi ke dalam pesawat. Lalu aku membawa mereka ke lembah ini. Agar setelah kamu menemukan Ayahmu, aku harap kamu dan teman-temanmu segera pergi dari Planet ini. Kalian tidak boleh berlama-lama lagi di sini. Sebab aku mendapatkan firasat yang buruk karena para Dynorite pemakan daging telah mengetahui keberadaan kalian di sini."

Naruto terperanjat lagi mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Minato.

"Apa mereka telah menemukan tempat persembunyian ini, Grinni?" Minato kelihatan panik.

Makhluk itu menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian harus pergi sekarang. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Ayo, naik ke atas punggungku sekarang!"

Ayah dan anak mengangguk cepat. Mereka langsung naik ke punggung Grinni. Grinni memasang wajah yang serius.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Iya, sudah siap, Grinni!" sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, berpegangan yang erat!"

Kedua manusia itu saling berpegangan erat pada punggung Grinni. Grinni pun terbang ke atas lembah dengan cepat. Di mana pesawat tim Racoon menunggu mereka sebelum kelompok Dinorite datang untuk menangkap mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesawat tim Racoon berada di atas puncak bukit batu hijau, tempat tinggal Grinni. Para anggota tim Racoon selamat semuanya. Naruto sungguh senang karena teman-temannya selamat berkat si makhluk penjaga Planet itu.

Terlihat di dekat pesawat terparkir, Naruto dan Minato berhadapan dengan Grinni. Mereka memasang wajah yang sedih karena harus berpisah dengan makhluk asing penghuni Green Planet ini. Mereka harus pergi dari Planet ini secepatnya. Karena kelompok Dynorite pemakan daging sebentar lagi akan menyerang tempat ini.

"Selamat tinggal, Grinni. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu karena kamu sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Ayahku serta menyelamatkan semua temanku. Terima kasih banyak, aku berhutang budi padamu," ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Grinni juga tersenyum. Ia memegang kepala Naruto dengan jari tangannya yang panjang dan besar.

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai penjaga Planet ini. Aku adalah satu kaum Dynorite pemakan tumbuhan sehingga aku tidak tertarik untuk memakan manusia seperti kalian," tukas Grinni dengan wajah lirih."Hanya akulah yang menjadi keturunan Dynorite pemakan tumbuhan terakhir yang masih hidup. Sejak para Dynorite pemakan daging telah memburu habis kaumku. Tidak ada lagi kaum Dynorite pemakan tumbuhan yang tersisa selain aku. Akulah yang harus menjadi penjaga terakhir untuk Planet ini. Sebab, hanya Dynorite pemakan tumbuhan yang bisa menjaga Planet ini. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk terus berusaha melindungi makhluk-makhluk asing yang datang ke Planet ini. Ini sudah menjadi sumpahku sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Minato dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mereka tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Grinni.

"Grinni, kamu memang makhluk yang baik dan temanku yang sangat kupercayai selama dua belas tahun. Terima kasih atas jasa-jasamu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu itu. Terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu," kata Minato.

Grinni mengangguk. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto. Lantas ia melihat ke arah yang lain. Memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, Grinni?"

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Para Dynorite pemakan daging sudah hampir sampai di sini. CEPAT PERGI!"

Dua manusia itu tersentak dan mengangguk bersama. Lantas mereka langsung berlari menuju pintu pesawat yang terbuka.

Sebelum langkahnya masuk ke dalam pesawat, Naruto menoleh sebentar ke arah Grinni. Lalu ia bersorak keras.

"GRINNI! SAMPAI JUMPA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKAN KEBAIKANMU ITU!"

Makhluk itu mendengarnya. Kedua bola mata hijaunya bergerak untuk melihat Naruto.

"Hm ...," Grinni mengangguk tegas.

Sukses membuat Naruto tertawa lebar. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam pesawat. Pintu pun tertutup otomatis saat Naruto sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

SYUUUUSH!

Pesawat tim Racoon itu segera terbang mengambang ke atas secara perlahan-lahan. Grinni memperhatikannya.

Setelah melepaskan tekanan energi pada ekor pesawat, sehingga membuat pesawat terbang melesat cepat seperti kilat ke arah langit.

WHUUUSH!

Pesawat pun hilang ditelan langit. Grinni tersenyum senang.

"Selamat tinggal para manusia bumi. Minato dan Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian."

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terbang melesat ke arah Grinni.

BWOOOSH!

Grinni terkena serangan api yang dilontarkan oleh seekor makhluk berwarna hitam dan bermata merah. Makhluk yang menyerupai pteranodon. Bersayap dua. Itulah bangsa Dynorite pemakan daging.

Grinni menyadarinya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah makhluk yang menyerangnya. Ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang garang.

Sekali lagi, makhluk yang terbang di langit itu, melepaskan kobaran api dari dalam mulutnya.

BWOOOSH!

Grinni menghindari serangan itu. Lalu ia juga terbang dan menembakkan sebuah api berwarna hitam dari dalam mulutnya.

BWOOOSH!

Makhluk yang menyerang itu sukses terkena serangan api Grinni. Ia pun jatuh ke bawah sana.

SYUUUT!

Tiba-tiba lagi, muncul beberapa makhluk yang terbang di langit dan kini mengepung Grinni.

Grinni menatap tajam ke arah para musuhnya. Kini dia akan memulai pertarungannya dalam melawan keganasan para Dynorite pemakan daging. Terjadilah pertempuran sengit di Planet yang bernama Green itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang duduk bersama Ayahnya di ruang pengendali pesawat. Di mana ada teman-teman Naruto yang sedang berkumpul. Ada Asuna, Kazuto, Gaara, Sasuke, Shino dan robot Kyuubi. Semuanya selamat dan sekarang bisa bersama Naruto lagi. Juga tentunya bisa berkenalan dengan Ayahnya Naruto.

Si robot musang yaitu Kyuubi, yang disuruh untuk mengendarai pesawat. Lalu semuanya sedang mengelilingi Naruto dan Minato yang duduk di sebuah bangku busa air yang empuk. Semuanya sudah berkenalan dengan Ayahnya Naruto. Mereka senang kalau Naruto sudah berhasil menemukan sang Ayah, meskipun sang Ibu yang sudah tiada sekarang. Namun, biarpun sedih, Naruto tetap tertawa riang. Masih ada Ayah di sampingnya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Terutama bagi Shino, ia senang jika pacarnya sudah menemukan sang Ayah. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu juga bersyukur jika keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja. Sebelumnya, dia sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto saat Naruto diculik oleh seekor makhluk dengan tiba-tiba. Ternyata bukan makhluk yang jahat melainkan makhluk yang baik dan merupakan penjaga Planet itu.

Ya, sekarang keadaan kembali normal. Mereka pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang hangat.

"Wah, syukurlah Kapten menemukan Ayah Kapten! Aku turut senang jika Kapten senang," ujar gadis berambut coklat yaitu Asuna. Ia tertawa kecil sambil berdiri di samping Kazeto.

"Hm, kami senang juga, Kapten," sahut Kazeto membenarkan perkataan Asuna tadi.

Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Begitu juga dengan Shino.

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil memandangi wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ya, terima kasih semuanya. Semua ini berkat kalian juga. Karena bantuan kalian, aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayahku. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian memang teman-teman yang sangat baik," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan dengan mantap.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Naruto dan Minato. Sedangkan Minato tersenyum senang karena anaknya memang sudah menjadi Kapten di tim Aqua Expedition ini dan mempunyai para anggota yang saling kompak. Naruto mempunyai teman-teman yang saling membantu dan saling percaya di antara satu sama lainnya.

Kemudian Naruto berbisik ke telinga Ayahnya.

"Tousan, ada yang ingin aku bilang pada Tousan."

"Apa?"

"Shino yang berdiri di dekatku ini, adalah pacarku lho."

"Masa?" Minato tersentak.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, ini rahasia lho, Tousan," Naruto masih berbisik ke telinga Ayahnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Tousan mengerti."

Minato mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Membuat Shino keheranan melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Kapten? Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik begitu?" tanya Shino curiga.

Pandangan mata biru Naruto dialihkan ke arah Shino. Naruto tertawa ngeles.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa, Shinon," jawab Naruto.

Shino memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh ...," Shino membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o.

"Oke, semuanya. Ayo, makan dulu! Aku sudah selesai memasak makanan. Pasti kalian lapar, kan?" seru Asuna yang mendadak memakai celemek. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu ruang pengendali pesawat.

Spontan, semua senang mendengarnya. Terutama Naruto. Ia juga sudah merasakan perutnya keroncongan sejak di Green Planet. Sudah saatnya untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah rewel.

"ASYIK! MAKAN!" Naruto bersorak gembira sambil bangkit berdiri bersama sang Ayah.

"Ayo, makan semuanya!" kata Sasuke.

"Kyuubi, tolong ganti alih tugas kemudi ya! Kami mau makan sebentar!"

"Baik, Shino!" Kyuubi memberi hormat pada Shino. Ia duduk di atas kursi panas yang menghadap ke arah dashboard digital pesawat.

Shino hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi. Sementara yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah itu, Shino berbalik dan mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto. Cukup membuat Shino kaget karena Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kapten?!" Shino sedikit ternganga.

"Ayo, kita makan sama-sama, Shinon!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Shino begitu saja. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu, Kapten! Jangan tarik tanganku seperti itu!" tukas Shino yang kewalahan karena diseret Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

Maka tinggallah si robot musang yang sedang mengemudi pesawat itu. Pesawat itu sudah terbang cukup jauh dari Green Planet. Mereka akan berbalik pulang sekarang ke Galaksi Bimasakti.

Penyelidikan di area galaksi Andromeda, dilupakan begitu saja oleh tim Naruto. Kini mereka sedang menuju ke Bulan untuk mengantarkan Minato. Naruto sudah mengirim beberapa data terbaru tentang Green Planet ke pusat markas organisasi Aqua Expedition. Bahwa Green Planet adalah Planet yang mempunyai penghuni dan sangat berbahaya jika melakukan ekspedisi di sana serta memberi kabar jika mereka telah menemukan orang yang hilang di PLanet tersebut sejak dua belas tahun lalu yaitu Minato sendiri. Lalu sumber air memang banyak dijumpai di sana tapi airnya berwarna hijau dan mengandung zat-zat yang tidak diketahui. Untung sampel air dari Green Planet, sudah dibawa oleh Shino untuk bahan penyelidikan setibanya di Bulan. Hal ini akan menjadi bukti atas perjalanan ekspedisi mereka yang dipenuhi bahaya di Green Planet hingga mempertemukan mereka dengan Ayahnya Naruto.

Perjalanan tim Aqua Expedition sudah menunjukkan berbagai hal bahwa kita harus melindungi air. Jangan sampai kita membiarkan air hilang dari muka bumi ini. Karena air adalah kehidupan yang utama bagi semua makhluk di muka bumi ini. Jagalah air dan jangan sampai air menjadi langka serta akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu diingat di setiap para anggota Aqua Expedition. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemimpin organisasi Aqua Expedition yang bernama Senju Tsunade.

Begitulah kisahnya. Kisah Naruto yang menjadi Kapten di tim Racoon dalam organisasi Aqua Expedition bersama sang kekasih setianya yaitu Shino. Berakhir bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Sungguh mengesankan di abad 23 ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saatnya membalas review di bawah ini:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kizami namikaze: Maaf ya, Kizami. Kalau ceritamu ini, saya buat adventure/scifi/romance. Ya, inilah ceritalah yang saya buat untukmu.**

 **Saya mendapatkan banyak ide cerita dari berbagai macam hal kayak nonton film, dari komik, lagu, dan kadang-kadang hasil observasi setelah dari kamar mandi. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Ganbatte juga! Ceritamu ini hanya sampai 2 chapter saja. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Jangan khawatir, cerita pesanan keduanya akan saya buatkan. Ditunggu aja ya ...**

 **Arata: Hehehe, karena saya suka Gaara. Makanya ada Gaara yang terus ikut dalam fic yang saya buat.**

 **Hendra NY: maaf, jika update-nya lama. Ini udah chapter terakhir.**

 **JoSsy aliando: terima kasih udah bilang cerita ini nice.**

 **Laxus: terima kasih udah baca cerita ini ya.**

 **Fumoruki: oke, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Uchiha madara: terima kasih banyak udah membaca cerita ini. Maaf, jika update-nya lama. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Ganbatte juga.**

 **Ziaf: terima kasih atas review-mu ya. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter terakhir update!**

 **Ya, saya putuskan "Aqua Expedition" berakhir sampai dua chapter saja. Rencananya sih mau dipanjangin. Tapi, saya rasa lebih baik sampai di sini saja. Karena cukupnya memang berakhir sampai dua chapter saja.**

 **Grinni adalah oc saya. Tiba-tiba saja tercipta saat membuat cerita ini. Grinni diambil dari kata Green yang berarti hijau. Lalu ada bangsa yang bernama Dynorite, nama yang nggak sengaja tercipta. Diambil dari kata "Dinosaurus" yang memang merujuk pada makhluk menyerupai pteranodon. Dynorite adalah sejenis makhluk asing yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi sehingga mereka menggunakan otak mereka layaknya komputer dan bisa menerjemahkan bahasa mereka untuk berkomunikasi dengan bahasa makhluk asing yang datang ke Planet mereka. Lalu kota di mana mereka tinggal bernama Florite, diambil dari kata "Flora" artinya tumbuhan. Karena di Florite itu dulunya ditinggali oleh bangsa Dynorite pemakan tumbuhan. Karena bangsa Dynorite pemakan tumbuhan sudah habis dibantai oleh bangsa Dynorite pemakan daging. Maka Florite dikuasai oleh bangsa Dynorite pemakan daging. Begitulah kehidupan di Planet bernama Green itu.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter terakhir ini?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA MAU UNDUR DIRI DULU!**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI KARYA BERIKUTNYA YA!**

 **Please review!**

 **Minggu, 1 November 2015. Pada pukul 21.52 P.M**


End file.
